The Aftermath Of Civil Wars
by fashionismymiddlename
Summary: Just a fluffy one shot about Clace! 3 Review please!


First fanfic so go easy on me! :D

* * *

"Okay", said Clary as she flipped another cue card over, " in which year did the french civil war take place?"

"Ermmm... 1988?", answered Jace in the form of a question.

"No! It was in 1871. Jace honey, you are never going to pass that mid-term of yours if you do not start focusing."

"Hmm, well I think this is partially your fault, since you are the one attempting to seduce me.", he replied with a mocking tone.

At that comment, Clary slid off the wooden chair that she had sat on beside her boyfriend's desk, and strolled towards the rumpled bed in which laid an angel; an angel with an arrogant and cocky personality that is.

She plopped onto his bed, making the mattress bounce up and down, and slowly raked her fingers through Jace's golden locks, as he fluttered his eyes shut.

"Mmmm", he said, "I knew you couldn't resist my spontaneously hot abs and biceps."

Clary did not speak. Instead, she positioned herself above him, her legs straddling his torso, and bent down to give him butterfly kisses above his jaw. She worked her way down to his collarbone, gently nibbling on the sensitive skin there, and continued her way down until she reached his abdominem and raked her frigid fingertips under his burgundy-coloured T-shirt. This slight gesture made Jace moan in pleasure. He tilted his head up, crushing the few cue cards he had been memorizing with his calloused hands, and wrapped his arms around Clary's delicate waist. He was good at many things. Fighting demons, mesmerizing girls with his beautiful curls, but resisting the urge to want his beautiful girlfriend, was beyond his abilities. He unconsciously removed his arms from her waist, and instead slid his hands against her naked thigh. They lingered there for a second, until he grasped her legs with enough force to startle her and make her shriek. He took this opportunity to flip them over so that he was straddling her, and took a moment to stare deeply into her charcoal eyes. He saw his own reflection in them, shining and gleaming with pride. He then took note of how the contour of her eyes perfectly complimented her lurid iris. It was as if a burst of auburn-coloured sparks dove into her eye whites, and dissolved themselves into a pretty shade of chestnut brown.

"... at?"

After feeling as if he were swallowed whole by her mesmerizing eyes, he did not take note of what the angel beneath him had been saying.

"Jace?"

"Hm? Oh yeah, sorry, I was just um, nevermind. Could you repeat your sentence again, sweety?", Jace said with a hint of guilt in voice.

"I said, what are you looking at? You just suddenly dozed off and interrupted our hot make-out session."

"I was staring at your eyes", he replied without shame, "they're just so beautiful I felt as if I were controlled by them."

"You have no idea how cheesy that sounded, but awww, I love it when you compliment me, since half the time it is yourself that you are complimenting.", replied Clary with a smirk on her visage.

"Is that so? You love it when I compliment you?", said Jace, ignoring the part about him being self-absorbed.

"Mhmmmmm"

She made sure to drag her "mmm's" in an attempt to see that small grimace form on his face, that made her want to caress him so forcefully it hurt.

"Well, my dear Clarissa", began Jace with a playful smirk, "you are the most beautiful, lovable, funny, stupendous, stubborn, and adorable little angel I have ever envisioned in my lifetime."

With that, she began to grin, so wildly that her pearly whites were gleaming in the dim bedroom. Until she realized...

"Wait, did you just call me stubborn?", Clary asked with a disbelieving tone.

With his elbows situated either sides of her torso to prop himself up, he answered, "Why yes my darling, you are the most stubborn sugar pie I have ever met."

"Ok first, do not ever call me sugar pie, and second, I am not stubborn!", she shouted at him lovingly.

"Ha, denying the truth, symptoms of a very stubborn individual."

"Well, Mr. Doctor, if you are so certain of my symptoms, I'm afraid I'll need a check up.", said Clary, attempting to tease her boyfriend.

He arched an eyebrow at her comment, the way that made her swoon head over heels, and swiftly bent down to brush his lips against hers. Just as she parted them and was ready to get heat things up, a figure abruptly thrust open the door and made his/her way into Jace's bedroom.

"Guys, dinner's re... Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!"

The voice was Isabelle's, Clary thought. With a disapproving grunt, Jace rolled off of her and sat up in his tangled bedsheets.

"Geez, Izzy, you couldn't have chosen another time to barge in without permission?", Jace asked with annoyance.

"Sorry, but seriously guys, dinner's ready and it'll get cold soon!", explained Isabelle.

"First of all, no one wants to eat that..."

"Okay, we'll be there in a second!", Clary interrupted before Jace made another of his "intelligent" remarks.

Satisfied with her answer, Isabelle strolled out of his bedroom with delicate grace.

"What? Be there in a second? What about this?", he questioned while indicating the space between Clary and himself.

"This", she said, "can continue later. Now we have to go gulp down a strange brown liquid that your sister refers to as soup".

"But, but... ugh, fine.", replied Jace like a whimpering child.

And with that, he let her interlace his hand with her own, as they made their way down the silent corridor.

* * *

**Please like and review! Feel free to give me any advice etc. ! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
